Charming Personality Traits
by Shada
Summary: Marie takes on Logan's personality


Charming Personality Traits

By: Shada

Disclaimer: I own not, you sue not.

Summary: There's a few scenes missing from the movie- no, not that kind! Just where Rogue acts like Logan. Believe me, if those had been in there, I would have died laughing.

Rating: PG-13

****

This is an earlier piece of mine. Meaning its really bad.

~*~

Ah watched as they carried him ontah thah Blackbird, he was bleedin' all ovah thah place from wounds Ah nevah wouldah guessed he had. Dr. Grey was liftin' him telekinetically foh thah most part, but Mr. Summers an' Ms. Munroe weah carryin' him as well. Ah just stood off tah thah side, tryin' tah sort out everythin' in mah head.

Magneto had given meh his powahs an' had forced meh tah touch his machine. Thah radiation bubble had expanded an' expanded until Logan showed up. He had tried tah free meh, but Magneto had stopped him. Then all of ah sudden, Magneto was gone an' thah next thing Ah knew Logan's hand was on mah face an' his chin was pressed intah mah forehead. Then he fell back an' looked dead an' Ah didn't know what tah do until Mr. Summers an' Ms. Munroe, guess Ah should call them Cyclops an' Storm, showed up. But now Ah've got him in mah head all ovah again an' Ah'm not shoah what tah do about it. It's actually kinda nice havin' him theah, like ah friend Ah can always talk tah.

Ah followed them intah thah jet an' sat in Logan's chair behind Storm. Dr. Grey was in thah back tryin' tah stop thah bleedin'. "How do you feel, Marie," Storm asked me without turning around.

"Like shit." Thah words were out of mah mouth befoah Ah knew what Ah was sayin'. Ah musta blushed red as ah tomato when Ah clapped mah hands ovah mah mouth because Cyclops an' Storm just laughed.

Ah could almost see him smilin' an' Ah was sittin' behind him. "Lovely language."

Ah growled in typical Logan form. "Cut thah crap, Mr. Tight-Ass, Ah don' need tah heah anythin' from yah." Theah was a strange itchin' on thah back of mah hands an' befoah Cyclops could yell at meh foh callin' him that bone claws shot out of mah hands an' Ah screamed bloody murder. It wasn't that it hurt that bad, Ah was just scared by them. Ah noticed that Ah wasn't bleedin' an' realized that Ah must have Logan's powers again.

"Jean!" Cyclops roared at the top of his lungs, makin' meh an' Storm wince, "Come over here, there's something you might want to see." Dr. Grey appeared in thah room ah few moments latah, pushin' some hair out of her face. Befoah she could say anything, Cyclops told meh tah show her mah hands.

"Don' try tah tell meh what tah do, One Eye," Ah snapped.

Dr. Grey laughed- until she saw mah hands. "Dear God," she whispered, "This could be a huge clue. Logan must have had claws like these before they were bonded with adamantium." She looked up at meh. "Did this just happen."

Ah nodded an' noticed Storm was laughin'. "You should have heard what she called Scott."

She turned tah face meh. "What did you call him?"

Ah leaned mah head tah thah side an' ah few bones cracked, ah move Ah nevah knew Ah knew. "Called him ah tight-ass," Ah mumbled under mah breath, "Don' quite know what got intah meh tah do that."

Jean rocked back on her heels. "Logan's personality is taking over at times. It's not you picking fights with Scott, it's him." She grinned evilly. "This could get rather interesting."

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Ah suddenly exclaimed and she nearly fainted. "Are yah tellin' meh that Ah'm gonna beh actin' like Logan foh, foh, foh how long?"

She nodded. "Probably for about a week or so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a patient to attend to." Jean walked off, but Ah could almost sense her trying tah smother ah grin an' giggles.

Cyclops turned around in his seat tah face meh. "Don't you start thinking that you can get away with things like this in class, young lady, because I most certainly will get on you for that whether it's Logan or not."

Ah tried tah suppress what Logan wanted tah say, but it came bubbling out of meh. "Shove it up yah ass, Cyke."

~*~

Things went like that foh a while. Ah always provoked Mr. Summers, Ah found mahself starin' aftah Dr. Grey moah an' moah, and theah was one time Ah slammed mah hand in ah drawer an' Ah said some things Ah didn' know until they came streamin' out of mah mouth. Ah looked cooler around thah guys, Bobby especially, but Kitty an' Jubilee just stared at meh when that happened.

Then theah was when we first got back an' Mr. Summers tried tah make meh stay in mah room. Ah insisted upon seein' Logan but he wouldn't let meh. Ah triggered thah claws an' shoved past him, Ah'm still not quite shoah who's personality was in control at that moment though.

He's gone now thought, Ah watched him leave. It was about thah time he walked out that door that his physique left meh foh good. Feels kinda empty without him, yah know, Ah mean in both thah mental an' physical sense. Ah miss havin' another person in mah mind, besides Cody. An' Logan was like thah big brother Ah nevah had, always theah tah protect meh. Ah'm gonna miss that.

~*~

this right here is what is best known as an author's rant, but it won't be as heavy-handed as the last. i am not a moviefic Logan/Rogue shipper, unless it's an AU or something. personally i'd much rather just see them as friends in X-Men 2 and (are they coming out with a third one?) 3.

review if you liked it, it's one of my earlier pieces and therefore not as good.


End file.
